The Fourth Miracle
by AlterCinto
Summary: After a thousand years, KOKORO KISEKI begins again... Mostly original, not based on Thousands After.


**_-His life ended_****-**

_"I'm going to give you something very important, Rin."_

He gave her the inheritance of solitude.

And that was their last memory together.

He disappeared into the sky, along with the sakura tree.

**-****_But it wasn't the end_****-**

_"Please, if there is a god out there, please don't let this be the end."_

A lonely researcher's final wish.

**_The sakura petals float upward, into the clouds_****-**

Many years have come to pass. . .

Many springs, summers, autumns, and winters.

And now thefourth miracle will take place.

**The heart of a scientist to sleep eternally**

**And the memories of the miracle he made**

**Their song still echoes through the Earth still**

**My heart feels a little empty**

Everyone in the scientific community had heard tales of the brilliant prodigy scientist Len Kagamine. Even after his passing- or maybe it would be better to say _especially _after his passing, there was not one researcher working in the field who did not know of the miracle that many called "the Kokoro Kiseki". Except for one. A young scientist-in-training, Miku Hatsune, is the only one unaware of Len Kagamine's exceptional legacy. And quite ironically, unknown to her, she will be the one to continue the mystery of the KOKORO KISEKI . . .

Destination chosen, she runs through the halls of the spotless white lab, her aqua blue hair tied back in long, messy twin tails on the sides of her head. A look of curious urgency is apparent on her face, from her blue eyes that are the same color as her hair to the way her mouth is set in a determined frown. Maybe it's because she is focused, maybe it's another reason. Other scientists and workers look at her, shaking their heads in that superior way and whispering things to each other like,

"She's too impulsive," "Running in the laboratory!" "She won't make it in the world," "And what of that ridiculous project-,"

She does not bother listening to their snide comments, because she is just exactly the sort of person who can and will ignore those kinds of things. She doesn't give them even a thought, even though they are many years and accomplishments her seniors in the world of research. But then, even if she didn't know very much, many had previously said similar things about the miracle scientist Len Kagamine.

Miku Hatsune reaches the door to her personal lab room and pauses. It is her little sanctuary, but also it is the only place acceptable for her to exist in the eyes of her seniors. And that fact often makes her feel sad. Even though it is her own personal room, she still feels some uneasiness just entering, despite her bold personality. The mess of wiring and computer machinery makes her one-time paradise into just another place where the world is simply taunting her. She feels as if the one person she can rely on is only herself, but she is inexperienced in the ways of the world. She knows the fact, but it only makes her heart's fire burn more furiously to change their minds and show them.

Softly stepping over the many tangled wires, the aqua haired girl rolls up her sleeves and sets out to accomplish one small step in the making of her dream- to clean her tiny lab room.

"What's your problem, Hatsune?"

She mutters to herself after tripping for the third time in an almost inaudible tone, gently touching a sore spot that hit the ground particularly hard. Glancing up, the first thing her eyes are drawn to is the heavily wired work-in-progress in the far corner, nearly completed yet draped and shadowed as if forgotten. A fine layer of dust has settled on the machine's perfect form. She sighs, wondering if she is even competent enough to continue work in the field of science.

"I can't even clean the lab without hurting myself. . ."

Miku Hatsune makes a wordless, frustrated noise and begins to stand up. Stomping outside for a moment, she doesn't notice the thin silver limiter wire that falls from its socket where she tripped, nor the confused blink of the still, blond-haired boy that now watches her go.

It's too late for her to hear it outside the door, but a gentle buzz of machinery begins and then an even quieter sound replaces the first. The yellow-haired robot, Miku Hatsune's work in progress, looks around with zeroes and ones racing furiously in the background of his inhumanly perfect blue eyes for a minute before bending down to explore the room, just like a young child learning his world for the first time.

It takes the robot a minute or two of being unable to move more than a few inches to realize that he is connected to many wires of some sort, thin but strong silver wires that seem very familiar somehow but he can't remember where. Even to himself, in that childlike state, knowing he is a robot, it makes him feel somehow "sad" that he doesn't know.

-_He had wished for a miracle, and it became reality_-

**INITIALIZING PROGRAM**

**…10% COMPLETE…**

**…50% COMPLETE…**

** ...**

Miku Hatsune leans on the outside of the door leading into her lab room, trying to draw together enough courage to force her uncooperating limbs to carry her to the temporary kitchen and find some ice- careful, she reminds herself, not the dry ice.

Minutes later, she finds herself in the kitchen. There is another scientist there, a young man with similar features to her own blue hair. He is Shion Kaito, a young man of the famed Shion line. Miku always finds herself feeling a sort of kinship with Shion Kaito, despite their familial differences. Aside from herself, he is the youngest member of the research facility, and as such is treated either as a link to his family, or merely ignored- as she is. And once again, they greet each other silently as Kaito Shion looks up from his ice cream and nods. Today Miku is unable to muster her usual energy, and so she just gives a slight, dispirited smile in return.

Over the time they are both in the research community; she has noticed a pattern from the aqua haired scientist trainee. When he feels stress, he often disappears to the kitchen. And by some odd coincidence, often at the same time as Hatsune herself. The Shion boy has a taste for ice cream, while Miku is simply there to nurse yet another odd bruise or scrape. Through such encounters, the two outsiders have created a kind of bond, even if they don't often use words.

At the other end of the building, scene is taking place that is not quite so serene- if one could call Miku and Kaito's quiet friendship that. Scientists and technicians rush back and forth, frantically checking monitors and pressing keys for various devices that Miku has never been allowed to touch. When they find the source of the data rush, it is to them, mind-blowing.

"How- what- where is- Hatsune's!?"

. . .It is now, that Miku Hatsune's small lab room explodes.

A cloud of silvery dust rises from Hatsune's ruined machinery, blue sparks like tiny fireflies glowing in the haze. In the kitchen, both Miku and Kaito have heard the loud sound, and run to find out. Miku realizes, in this unrelated moment, that this would be the only time she'd have a proper reason for running in the lab.

Except Hatsune and Shion aren't the only ones running.

_-A long millennia has come to pass—_

**INITIALIZING PROGRAM**

**…75% COMPLETE…**

**…100% COMPLETE…**

_-KOKORO KISEKI begins to wake-_

Miku reaches her section of the lab, her one time paradise now a flickering haze of sparks and dust. Without really thinking, she runs into the haze, and Kaito realizes too late what she is doing,

"Hatsune!"

His cry has no effect. Volatile compounds fill the air, making both scientist trainees cough and wheeze and cough some more. Blue hair dyed grey with dust, Hatsune Miku falls again. This time, she gets up without hesitating. Something, some unknown force, some reason to prove herself has driven her again. Fired her up, wanting to prove to the ones who wouldn't let her that she could indeed be a miracle scientist. It pushes her to find her creation she abandoned.

_-A creation that could only be called a miracle—_

Hatsune doesn't stop, no matter how many sparks torch and burn her lab coat or singe her hair- only the robot boy matters. She reaches it- "him", and their eyes meet. Both blue, one human and one. . .almost, strangely human eerie blue even with zeroes and ones racing in his eyes. She can only be amazed at what she sees,

"You're. . .alive."

That is the only thing she can say before darkness clouds her mind with a brief flash of light.

Miku Hatsune is unconscious, knocked out by a falling beam taken by flames. The robotic boy stretches to move, curiosity and shock not registering in his unprogrammed mind. So steadily and looking so completely human it seems strange to be a mechanical creation. He carefully picks up Miku and carries her outside- the sparks and dust have no effect on his mechanical body and lungs.

Outside, Kaito does not know what to do. So when the robot boy appears from Hatsune's lab, he is utterly dumbfounded. He had never previously seen Hatsune Miku's miracle project, nor had she mentioned it more than in brief passing. The robot boy sets down his unconscious creator before Kaito's feet, and stands there staring, confused, at his too-human hands. His mouth moves, but no sound emanates from the perfect scientific miracle.

Kaito does not know whether to be shocked or confused, or both. The robot's appearance is too familiar to be mere coincidence- from any detail mentioned from scientific journal or scientific reconstruction almost exactly a mirror image.

His attention is taken by Miku Hatsune, at his feet beginning to stir. She groans. He drops down to see if she's okay, and she is. Other than small cuts and bruises and burns, she is alright. And it's a good thing, because of the miracle robot in front of the pair.

The robot's mouth moves again, to Kaito and Miku it appears he is trying to speak. Seconds later, one of the few remaining computers flickers, blue for a minute, and the robot staring fixedly at it, as if he is waging a silent war with the other computer. It turns dark, and words appear on the screen, to Miku and Kaito, it is even stranger than the voice than now echoes in the destroyed laboratory.

**_-_**_The miracle scientist-_

**"Someone has brought me back**

**Is it God? I don't know**

**It's good yet bad**

**A hope yet a curse**

**Why can't I be with her?"**

Yet the sound doesn't come from the mechanical boy himself, rather the computer's speakers; static-filled and singed black from smoke. Miku does not know how it happens, neither does the other blue haired scientist trainee. Thinking back for a minute, Kaito Shion finds himself wondering where their seniors would be at a time like this; not that it mattered. He has a pretty good idea of who this "her" in the robot's monologue is, and even if he does not know him, and the robot may not be human, but, he feels sorry for him. . .

Because the miracle scientist, Len Kagamine, is still a boy, with a human heart.

_-KOKORO, MYSTERY, MYSTERY, KOKORO—_

It is now that Miku fully wakes from her dazed state. She looks up at Kaito Shion, and thanks him briefly but with much gratitude. She doesn't know why, but she feels safe even in the midst of this chaos with the ice cream loving boy next to her. Miku Hatsune finds herself turning a little red, and looks toward the robot. She is dumbfounded at what she faces,

"I haven't programmed anything for him yet...!"

Kaito reacts to this statement with a strong surprise, quickly going back and stumbling over a reply to Hatsune's thanks. Both turn to the robot, who has moved toward the shattered window as he speaks again, as before, through the computer's radio.

"**Where is she right now?**

**She is still the same, right?**

**To continue what I wanted**

**My dreams and thoughts have still survived**

**Why have I returned?"**

_-Mystery, Kokoro, Kokoro, Mystery—_

**Awakened again after a thousand years**

**To help with a new dawn of research**

**He doesn't know what to believe**

Len Kagamine, the miracle scientist. Kaito doesn't know quite what to think, because how could Hatsune Miku of all people have perfectly replicated the KOKORO program? He sees the aqua haired girl with a new respect, but does not dwell on it. There are more pressing matters at hand.

The robotic body playing host to the miracle scientist's soul carefully steps out the window, and Miku realizes her creation is completely autonomous and awake, as well. But she does not want to let him go, not yet. She needs to know where her precious creation is being drawn to, what he so desperately wants to find.

Len Kagamine is out of sight before long. Kaito searches his memory, and finds a clue. Directing them both toward the outside, a hill not far from their own laboratory. He has an idea, an inkling, where the miracle scientist is going. To who he needs to find, his KOKORO KISEKI.

_-Under the crimson petals, a heart begins to wake-_

It turns out that Shion Kaito is correct. To Miku, it feels as if the very air is charged with expectation. She grabs the Shion boy's hand and pulls him along with her at a faster pace. She is only in time to see a pale-faced girl smile sadly. Her yellow hair and inhumanly perfect blue eyes match Len Kagamine's, but hers are full of human sorrow. A thousand years have taught her the pain and sorrows of mankind. But a hundred have given her joy.

_-The miracle begins to accelerate-_

Len Kagamine slows from a run to a walking pace, as he knows exactly his destination. His surroundings may have changed in a thousand years, but he knows where to go. A thousand years have not forgotten the memory, the KOKORO, nor his dearly beloved precious friend.

**_-_**_Kokoro, Mystery, Mystery, Kokoro-_

The girl in the hill of crimson flowers turns, and begins to run, slow at first but quicker and quicker until Miku and Kaito lose sight of her. This time, it is Kaito who leads the two of them in the chase. Except now, the miracle, the KOKORO, is the destination for him. He wants to know.

They do not arrive in time, to stop something, to create something, neither of them know. She feels sad and happy, content and frustrated at the same time. In each other's arms, the two robots lie in the field of flowers, their perfect blue eyes closed. Neither Hatsune Miku nor Shion Kaito have any doubt that were they to open them, they would not find the zeroes and ones of a robot.

_-Mystery, Kokoro, Kokoro, Mystery—_

Miku Hatsune drops to her knees. She does not know what to think, to believe. Her project had turned out to be far more than she had ever known. Why would she be the one to bring back the miracle scientist, only to witness his final end? No, she corrects herself, she has witnessed him to finally find peace. Behind her, Kaito shifts forward, and awkwardly, suddenly, embraces her as if to comfort the shaken girl.

"There must have been God's hand in this."

Kaito Shion murmurs quietly, softly. As the two get up and move to leave, the crimson petals of the flower field spiral upward, slowly, slowly, slowly.

**The echoes of the song begin to fade**

**Never again will the KOKORO awake**

**The circle has completed itself**

**The miracle has come to an end**

**_-The sakura petals float upward, into the clouds._**


End file.
